How could I forget?
by MikadoEngieSef
Summary: A nice little Canda x Reader Oneshot. Rated T because I'm paranoid, but its fluffy for the most part.


You sat beside your brother, America, who was currently calling up everyone in the world (literally) to come over for his New Years party. You sighed, knowing he was going to get drunk and you were going to have to care for him like the idiot he was. You bit your lip as he seeemed to come to an end with the calling.  
"Alfred!" Your voice rang, trying to get his attention so you could ask him something.  
"Sorry sis! I gotta go get the house ready!" He said before rushing off to god knows where. You anime sweat dropped and sighed. Typical...

-Later that day...-

You watched as one by one friends from around the world arrived with party favors and friends that they had passed the invitation along to. You frowned when the party appeared to get into full swing and you didn't seesomeone that you wished was there. You soon hunted down your brother who was "getting down" on the dancefloor and sighed.  
"Alfred!" You shouted, near the top of your lungs, hoping he could hear you over the ear blasting music that the DJ was playing.  
"Hm? Beer? Oh! Yeah! In the cooler!" He said almost instinctively.  
You felt a vein grown and your eye twitched. What an idiot! You weren't even old enough to drink! You trudged over to sit on the empty couch and watch as others danced to the loud music.  
A certain french made his way to sit beside you and hand you one of the famous red plastic cups that had been filled with fruit punch.  
"Mon Cherie, why do you look so unhappy? It is a party, no? You should be having fun!" He said, obviously trying to cheer you up. You sighed.  
"Canada isn't here..." You said.  
"Um... Who?" He said. He blinked. You closed your eyes slowly and soon opened them to turn to him with a purple aura of anger floating behind you. France anime sweat dropped and gulped.  
"U-um..." He said, frozen with fear. You stood and before walking off you poured your fruit punch onto his designer tuxedo. Russia had paused to watch from across the room. He shuddered and continued on, minding his own business.  
You soon heard the door ring and you were almost instantly there, praying that it was the guy you were waiting for. You opened the door with a sweet smile that quickly turned into a gasp and struggle to get away from the ever-molesting South Korea. North Korea slowly walked inside, past you two, and on, headed toward Taiwan and Vietnam.  
You soon escaped South Korea, only to be dragged off by your brother to sit in a circle along with a bunch of others.  
"Why do I-" You began, only to be interrupted by America.  
"Just pick something out of the hat!" He said with an idiotic grin. You blinked before hesitantly reaching out to the Uncle Sam's hat that was in his left extended arm. You slowly reached inside and blinked. There was only one thing in there... You pulled out the item and blinked.  
A ski resort key chain? It had a silhouette of a moose on it and had small illegible words written on it. You turned it over in your hand to observe the object. You looked at your brother and blinked. You saw that him, along with almost everyone else had a grin that said "we know something you don't know!" written all over it.  
The next thing you knew you were being shoved by both France and a drunk Prussia. You saw America open a door that lead into a dark spare bedroom in the house and you were then shoved in.  
What is with them and being so rough!? You sighed. You began to feel your way around the soft-carpeted and pitch-black room. You soon found a wall and stood up. With both hands on the wall you slowly began to make your way across the room, not worried about tripping over anything, before-  
THUNK!  
"Ouch!" You and another voice yelped. You blinked and suddenly jumped backwards, tripping over your own feet and landing butt-first onto the ground. There was someone else in the room...  
You gulped and looked around the room, unsatisfied with the fact you couldn't see jack squat.  
"H-Hello?" You said, knowing that someone else was there.  
"(Y/n)?" A quiet Canadian voice cooed. You felt your face grow hot.  
"Are you ok?" He asked softly. "You aren't hurt are you?" He asked, this time with a bit more concern. You felt him growing closer, like he was crouching down to better be at your level. You blushed softly.  
Suddenly it seemed like he just fell onto you. "Ah!" You said more in surprise and flusteredness than anything else. Canada gasped. "S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean too I just-" You cut him off with connecting your lips to his, making his eyes widen in surprise. You felt your eyes drift closed before you slowly pulled away.  
"Sorry.." You said almost weakly. You suddenly felt Canada's lips press back to yours, making it your turn to be surprised. You soon let your hands drift to carress his cheeks sweetly before allowing them to tangle themselves into his hair. You soon pulled back, desparate for air. You smiled softly. You gasped when the light flickered on, revealing that Scotland had been in the room for the entire event.  
"Well you've got yer'self a nice lass Matt. Wait til' the others here 'bout this." He said with a sly grin. He casually walked across the room to open the door. He looked back at you two with a smirk and winked before slipping out of the room. You both heard the door lock. Well... That wouldn't be too bad...

-Extended ending-

Canada gulped and blinked before scrawling off of you. "I guess I should thank Scotland sometime.." He said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. You rose a questioning eyebrow. "Why is that?" You asked. Canada blushed. "W-Well... Y-You see.." He trailed off nervously. "He kinda pushed me onto you. I didn't know who it was and thats what I was trying to tell you before you," He paused to blush a shade deeper. "Kissed me." He said softly. You blinked. You needed to thank him too. "(Y/n)," Canada said quietly. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." You said, blushing red as Spain's tomatoes.


End file.
